Sometimes Left is Right
by Jediempress
Summary: Post Dream Drop Distance. Axel/LeaRiku pairing. Axel (Lea) is learning his new stuff. Riku's the one who has to deal with him. Prizefic for MixkaRules18 for reviewing all chapters in Words Are Power.


Congrats to MixkaRules18 for being the second person to review every word in Words Are Power! That's no small feat, for sure. As her prize, she gets a fic written, and her requirements were to pair Axel and Riku, using the words xerotripsis: dry friction, tautophony: repetition of the same sound, and manicisim: left-handedness.

Now, I took some liberties with these words, but I think it works.

Here's the IMPORTANT PART: if you are NOT familiar with Dream Drop Distance, this won't make make much sense. (YES, THIS IS YOUR SPOILER ALERT!) You don't have to have actually played, but you need to know how it ends.

I do not own the KH series or characters. The story is mine, though. (And much thanks to Sassy for helping a great deal putting it together.)

Anyone else who reviews all of Words Are Power will also get a story, so if you got nothing better to do, go read and review!

So, there you have it. I hope this is good, Mixka!

* * *

Sometimes Left Is Right

"Sweet burning stars, would you stop!?"

"I'm not doing anything!"

Riku narrowed his eyes. He didn't leave the entryway.

"Okay, I am, but it can't be that noisy." Lea scowled, looking at his hands. "Getting this one handed weapon thing is a pain the ass."

"Uh, what?"

"I've always had two, so it's habit to want to summon with both hands. That don't work so well with one of 'em. It gets all confused, and I just end up dropping the damn thing."

Riku tilted his head. "I never thought that would end up being your biggest problem."

"Oh, and what did you think would be?" Lea focused again on summoning. One hand, one hand...

"Not whipping your keyblade around like you did those chakrams."

Said keyblade materialized in Lea's left hand, despite the right hand being held out. The blade smacked his leg and Lea cursed, dropping it. This was same noise Riku had been hearing for the past three hours. "I don't know why the fuck it does that."

Riku couldn't help but snicker behind a hand. "Maybe it thinks you're left-handed?"

"Why would it think that?"

"Well, there is something backwards about you with a keyblade."

"Funny, Riku. You're a riot." Lea's keyblade disappeared, the odd feeling of it settling back in his heart making him shift. "Ain't gonna get used to that."

"Yeah, it takes awhile." Riku watched him lift his hand again. "Why don't you just use your left hand?"

"I'm not left handed."

"Keyblade thinks you are."

"It can unthink i-fuck!"

"And you can be stubborn and keep stabbing yourself in the leg."

Lea rubbed the rising bruise. "The damn thing really doesn't care what we think, does it?"

"Nope, only what we feel in our heart." Riku approached. Standing before Lea, he pressed his hand to his chest. "This right here is the whole reason you got it, anyway."

"Still getting used to that, too."

Riku laughed, pulling away. "I know, Axel."

Catching his hand before he could leave, Lea stopped him. Pulling him back, his words were exasperated. "None of you are gonna stop with that Axel thing, are you?"

"It's how we know you." Riku let himself be tugged against the other man's body. "You aren't much different, either."

"I wasn't much different as a Nobody." Lea laughed. "Just didn't have the heart to back it up."

"I know people with hearts that didn't express as much emotion as you." Riku withdrew. "I need to get back to reading. Wish Yen Sid had some cliff notes for all this."

"Bet the King does."

He knew Lea was following him back to the bedroom. "From what I've heard, I probably don't want those. Yen Sid says he wasn't a very good student."

"Formal education is so pointless. Get out there and just do it. You'll figure it out."

"Some of us prefer educated guessing instead of blind guessing." Books and scrolls were strewn all over the bed.

"Some of us don't have a life."

"And to some of us, it's the only reason we still have a life to not have."

"You're too serious, Riku."

"No, I'm no-" Riku was pushed down on the bed, amidst the tear of pages and crumple of paper. "What are you doing?

"Relaxing you, like back in the day when you welcomed the distraction."

"We destroy these books, and we're dead."

"So move them. You aren't doing anything more with them tonight." Lea, with Riku pinned beneath him, began doing just that. "Beds aren't for studying on, anyway."

"But it's comfortable."

"It's inconvenient to other activities much more fun."

Riku muttered, "We've never done it on a bed."

"Nope. It was usually up against a wall or down in the street." Papers cleared, Lea set to work unzipping Riku's shirt.

"Axel..." It wasn't the first time he was in this position, but this was way different than a year ago.

"Oh, come on. You need this." Lea rolled and pressed his hips against him. "And this time there won't be any road rash to hide."

The protest came on a sigh, Riku's hands on Lea's thighs. "I don't think this is what they had in mind when they paired us up for practice."

"I hope not, cause that would imply the old man is a perv."

Riku laughed. "Sure."

"So just go with it and have fun." Lea gazed down at him. "Things are gonna get serious real fast around here."

Riku studied the other man for a long moment. "One condition."

"Naw, you can't put conditions on sex, Riku."

"Not on that."

"Okay..."

"You start practicing using your keyblade with your left hand so I don't have to keep hearing you fuck it up when I'm trying to study."

Lea rolled his eyes, working at Riku's belt buckle. "Not left handed, and not caving to what it wants."

Making a noise that was a mix of amusement and lust, Riku ran his palm up Lea's thigh until he saw the wince. "This says otherwise."

"...that wouldn't be a thing if I got two."

"Yeah, work on that. Until then, you're left handed."


End file.
